Atos Inesperados
by Uchiha Bia Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy isolouse do mundo mágico por um tempo, e cinco anos depois é convidado para ir ao casamento de Blaise Zabini. Ele resolve ir, e nessa festa ele encontra uma ruiva que vai mudar o rumo da sua vida.
1. O Convite

**_Atos Inesperados_**

**Pós Hogwarts  
****Resumo:** Draco Malfoy isolou-se do mundo mágico por um tempo, e cinco anos depois é convidado para ir ao casamento de Blaise Zabini. Ele resolve ir, e nessa festa ele encontra uma ruiva que vai mudar o rumo da sua vida.  
**POV:** Draco(1ª pessoa).  
**Shipper:** Draco/Gina.  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Se fossem meus eu estaria rica...(Oh! Fui eu que criei o Davies! XD).

**Capítulo 1 – O convite**

_- Avada Kedavra!  
Vi duas pessoas, com a face expressando puro terror, desabarem no chão com um baque ensurdecedor. Estavam mortas._

Acordei assustando, suando frio, com os olhos arregalados encarando o teto escuro do quarto. Liguei o abajur e me sentei na cama.  
Mais uma vez aquele sonho. Não era a primeira, e nem a última vez, que eu acordava no meio da noite assustado.  
Afastei uma mecha de cabelos loiros platinados que caía nos olhos e tentei colocar em minha cabeça que eu não fora o culpado pela morte dos meus pais. Mas, ainda assim, sabia que eu tivera culpa, mesmo que indiretamente.  
Tratei de tirar rapidamente as lembranças da minha mente. Olhei para a janela e sorri desanimado para a lua cheia que estava no céu.  
Por que, afinal, aquelas lembranças me perseguiam? Aquilo acontecera há exatos cinco anos. Durante cinco anos fujo dessas lembranças. Durante cinco anos elas me atormentam.  
Levantei-me bruscamente e caminhei até a cozinha. Enquanto preparava o café pensava que não deveria ter dado férias para a empregada.  
Tomei o café com um cara de desgosto e anotei mentalmente para na próxima vez colocar menos água.  
Fui até o escritório e comecei a organizar uns papéis. Já que não conseguia dormir, pelo menos adiantava o trabalho.  
O tempo foi passando, e quando vi as horas, tomei um susto. Seis horas da manhã. Já estava claro e eu nem havia percebido.  
Tomei um banho particularmente demorado e vesti uma roupa preta, como de costume. Enquanto penteava o cabelo, me olhei no espelho. Cabelos loiros platinados, olhos azuis acinzentados. Rosto pálido. Ninguém que me visse imaginaria o que eu sinto sobre aquela noite.  
Ajeitei a capa preta e segui para a livraria que eu havia construído, para ter uma distração.  
Curiosamente, pensei, minha popularidade neste povoado que moro atualmente, no Canadá, é muito maior que minha popularidade em Londres. Acho que mudei bastante com o tempo.  
- Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy! – William Davies sorriu para mim.  
- Olá, Davies.  
- Sr. Malfoy, chegou uma correspondência para você. Blaise Zabini, é o nome de quem mandou. Se me permite dizer, não conheço nenhum Zabini.  
- Blaise Zabini? – arregalei os olhos – Oh, eu conheço...  
Peguei a correspondência, me perguntando o que diabos Blaise iria querer comigo depois de cinco anos sem termos contato.

_Draco,  
__Eu sei que há muito tempo não nos falamos, mas eu achei que em consideração à nossa amizade deveria te mandar essa carta.  
__Eu vou casar, cara! É, isso mesmo que você leu. Agora, sente-se. Sente-se mesmo, ou vai cair no chão.  
__Eu vou me casar com uma grifinória. Isso mesmo! Parvati Patil._

Eu quase me parti no meio de tanto rir nessa parte. Blaise com a Patil. Davies veio até mim, e perguntou se eu queria um copo de água. Acenei negativamente e continuei rindo.  
Um tempo depois, já recuperado do acesso de riso, continuei lendo a carta.

_Sei que deve estar rindo de mim como um louco, mas eu acho que gosto dela de verdade.  
__Nessa carta tem o convite para o casamento, eu espero que você venha. Afinal, já está na hora de mostrar esse seu rosto absurdamente pálido. As pessoas comentam o seu sumiço, acham que é porque você estava do lado do louco psicopata. Eu sei que não é, e quero saber o real motivo do seu sumiço.  
__Venha, por favor._

_Abraços,  
__Blaise Zabini._

Li novamente a carta, e coloquei-a em cima do balcão. O convite era totalmente em amarelo e prateado, uma combinação das cores secundárias da Grifinória e da Sonserina.  
Bom, então Blaise iria casar, e queria que eu fosse. Em um primeiro momento sequer pensei na possibilidade de ir, mas um tempo depois decidi que deveria pensar um pouco.  
Não é todo dia que Blaise Zabini decide se casar.

_N/A: Mais uma fic... espero que essa eu termine. As outras estão paradas, mas eu espero sinceramente que essa eu termine P não prometo nada, pq depois eu não vou cumprir. Mas eu to realmente animada com essa fic, sério. Vamos ver se ela anda agora..._


	2. A Volta

_**Atos Inesperados**_

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem é meu, não me processem XD

**Capítulo 2 – A volta**

Um mês se passou desde que eu recebi aquela carta de Blaise. E depois de muito pensar, eu decidi que iria. Não era justo deixar de ir ao casamento do único cara que eu posso dizer que foi – ou é– meu amigo.  
E também, se mesmo estando em um povoado calmo e muito longe da Inglaterra eu tinha aqueles pesadelos, não seria muito pior se eu fosse à Inglaterra. Já estava na hora de reaparecer e desmentir os boatos idiotas, provavelmente iniciados por um grupinho de adolescentes idiotas e fofoqueiras.  
Vesti uma capa azul-acinzentada, da cor dos meus olhos, e percebi que aquela era uma das únicas vezes que eu não vestia preto, apesar do tom estar bem próximo ao preto. Eram exatamente 14:00 quando aparatei em um local bem escondido, perto da Igreja. Não aparatei na porta da Igreja porque haviam trouxas naquele local, e não seria nada agradável responder a um trouxa porque o meu corpo materializou-se do nada na frente dele, e eu não estava querendo lançar um feitiço de memória.  
Andei até a Igreja lentamente. Era a primeira vez que eu pisava na Inglaterra em cinco anos, e, eu querendo ou não aquilo iria ficar marcado, de um modo ou de outro. Só que eu não pensava que ficaria tão marcado como ficou.  
Entrei na Igreja e vi que todos estavam surpresos ao me ver. Esboçei um sorriso e procurei um lugar. Do altar, Blaise acenou pra mim, me chamando até lá. Fui até ele.  
- Nossa, é bom te ver, Draco! Você não me respondeu, pensei que não vinha!  
- Malfoys são imprevisíveis, Blaise. Mas vejo que Zabinis são mais imprevisíveis ainda... Patil, Blaise!  
- Pois é, meu amigo...  
- Ela ainda não chegou?  
- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu como as mulheres são, Draco. Mas é bom saber que você tá bem, cara. Depois quero conversar com você, mas é o seguinte... Eu chamei a Pansy pra ser a madrinha, junto com o namorado dela. Mas ela terminou o namoro ontem e ele não quis vir. Você quer ser o padrinho?  
- Por mim tanto faz.  
- Ótimo! Fica ali do lado da Pansy que a Parvati já deve estar chegando.  
Fui até aonde Pansy estava e fiquei de pé ao lado dela. Ela me olhou umas duzentas vezes e depois perguntou:  
- É você mesmo?  
- Não, é o meu pai. Claro que sou eu!  
- Realmente, é você. Quanto tempo, hein?  
- Uhum...  
Eu dei graças a Merlin que a noiva tenha chegado naquele instante. Se ela não chegasse Pansy iria me encher de perguntas, e eu realmente não estava querendo respondê-las agora.  
Bom, vamos dizer que o Blaise não tem um gosto tão ruim assim, porque a Patil até é bonitinha. Mas é uma grifinória. Às vezes o destino é irônico.  
Eu só fiquei frustrado porque o Blaise sorriu como um maníaco apaixonado quando a Patil entrou na Igreja.

Ainda bem que a Pansy não pôde ficar na festa, porque eu não iria aguentar. Eu costumava parar na cama dela de vez em quando, mas não porque ela era uma garota legal, e sim porque ela era uma garota "interessante". Não que eu me arrependa, mas eu não tenho vontade de fazer isso novamente. O tempo muda as pessoas.  
Tomei um gole de vinho(já era o quarto copo) e observei as pessoas. Estava distraído, até que ouvi uma voz familiar.  
- Malfoy?  
Eu me virei e vi aqueles cabelos vermelhos tão conhecidos. Os olhos castanhos, as sardas no rosto. Mas faltava uma coisa. Faltavam as vestes de segunda mão. Também não pude deixar de pensar no quanto a caçula dos Weasley havia crescido.  
- Weasley?  
- Pensamos que você tinha desaparecido, ou morrido, sei lá.  
- Felizmente não. Ou eu diria infelizmente? Porque para você e sua família ter me visto deve ter sido terrível. Perderam as últimas esperanças.  
- Minha família não te viu. Está desatualizado, Malfoy. Meus pais morreram na guerra, junto com meu irmão Rony. Meu irmão Percy sequer quer saber se estou bem. Fred e Jorge estão ocupados com a loja, Gui está na França e Carlinhos continua com os dragões.  
- Então a pequena Weasley foi abandonada...  
- Não. Eles apenas não puderam vir. Mas, voltando, minha felicidade não diminuiu ao te ver, Malfoy.  
- Não? – arqueei as sobrancelhas.  
- Não. Eu sou uma das poucas pessoas que sabe a verdade sobre o fim da guerra, talvez porque meu irmão esteve envolvido – ela deu um sorriso triste – Eu sinto pelos seus pais, realmente. Nem mesmo Lucio e Narcisa Malfoy merecem a morte.  
- Nunca pensei que pudesse estar conversando civilizadamente com você, Weasley.  
- Eu também não, Malfoy. Mas as coisas mudam com o tempo, e com os atos das pessoas. Você foi uma das principais pessoas que fizeram o mundo ser como é hoje.  
- E como o mundo é hoje, pra você?  
- Calmo. Sem guerra. A guerra deixou cicatrizes, mas ela não existe mais.  
- O mundo pode ser calmo, sem guerra, mas pra mim ele é pior do que era antes.  
- Por quê?  
Eu estava conversando com uma Weasley! E estava quase falando sobre um assunto absurdamente delicado que eu nunca havia falado com ninguém!  
- Nada, esquece.  
Ela não insistiu. Se tivesse insistido não daria pra continuar uma conversa civilizada.  
- Aonde esteve esse tempo todo?  
- Creio que se não falei para o meu único amigo não falarei pra você.  
- E quem é o seu único amigo?  
- Blaise.  
- Oh, sim. O Zabini pode ser o seu único amigo, mas não é o único que tem curiosidade em saber por onde você andou.  
- Eu quero que você e sua curiosidade se...  
- Malfoy, eu não estou dizendo que eu estou curiosa. Mas as pessoas estão.  
- Se eu te falar você provavelmente vai querer que elas saibam, pra acabar com a curiosidade delas, não é?  
- Claro que não! Por Merlin! Malfoy, eu só queria saber. Se não quer me dizer, eu não vou insistir.  
Ela parecia realmente assustada. Admito que eu me exaltei um pouco, e tomei um gole de vinho.  
- Vai ficar bêbado – disse ela.  
- Não pode falar nada, também têm um copo na mão. Aliás, por que ainda está aqui?  
- Porque eu e você estamos sozinhos e não temos nada mais interessante pra fazer nessa festa além de conversar civilizadamente ou nos alfinetar.  
Tomei mais um gole de vinho.  
- Ah, temos sim...  
Acho que a partir desse ponto a bebida começou a me afetar. Sempre fui fraco pra bebidas, eu deveria saber disso antes de tomar o primeiro gole.  
- Ah, é? – ela riu - Como o quê?  
Ela tinha um olhar meio estranho. Algo como espanto e divertimento. Não é algo agradável de se ver nos olhos de uma pessoa. Aliás, por que eu estava olhando para os olhos da Weasley?  
- Dançar!  
O que eu disse? Putz, eu realmente disse isso? Por que diabos eu disse isso?  
- Ahn? – ela agora parecia realmente assustada – Você tem certeza que não te abduziram e você é um alienígena que tomou o corpo de Draco Malfoy?  
- Se isso tivesse acontecido eu certamente não diria. Então, a senhorita me dá a honra dessa dança?  
Eu estendi a mão pra ela, e ela, meio confusa, aceitou. Nós dançamos um pouco, momentos bem agradáveis eu devo admitir, e atraímos alguns olhares meio espantados. Afinal, não deixávamos de ser Malfoy e Weasley. E Malfoys e Weasleys são pré-destinados geneticamente a se odiar desde o momento em que são gerados. Traduzindo, não era para nós estarmos dançando juntos.  
Mas não dava pra parar. Sei lá, acho que eu perdi o controle de mim mesmo. E definitivamente, isso não é bom. Nem um pouco...  
- Weasley...  
- Hum?  
- Eu tô tonto.  
Certo, eu já sabia o que viria. Mas tava tudo rodando, eu precisava falar pra alguém, e ela era a pessoa mais próxima que eu conhecia.  
- Eu te avisei.  
- Eu sei que avisou! Será que não dá pra ajudar, po...  
- Não estressa – interrompeu ela, antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa – Eu vou te ajudar. Vem, vamos pra mesa.  
Ela me guiou até a mesa, e eu me sentei no chão. Doeu muito, muito mesmo. Mas depois ela me ajudou a me sentar na cadeira, fazendo força pra segurar o riso. Não pude dizer nada, porque realmente foi engraçado e eu só não ri porque a dor foi maior.  
- Um copo de água, por favor – eu pedi pra ela, segurando na mesa.  
- Espera aqui, eu vou buscar.  
Em dois minutos que pareceram uma eternidade, ela voltou com o copo de água. Eu me levantei, um pouco melhor da tontura, e bebi a água.  
- Muito obrigado, Weasley... – então, eu percebi, do nada, que ela estava muito linda naquele vestido azul claro – Você é um... anjo...  
- Você tá bem?  
Por que ela tem que perguntar algo idiota? Claro que não estou!  
- Mais ou menos – eu encarei ela por um bom tempo, e fiz algo que me surpreendeu.  
Eu simplesmente agarrei a Weasley. Isso mesmo! Eu agarrei a Weasley e dei um beijo nela!  
Então, eu senti tudo rodar e senti o meu corpo atingindo o chão. Tudo estava escuro.


End file.
